


Maybe a Night Alone...

by Run_away_with_me_tonight



Series: Falling Fast [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Sexy Time, Wayhaught - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_away_with_me_tonight/pseuds/Run_away_with_me_tonight
Summary: A night alone...or so she thought.





	Maybe a Night Alone...

**Author's Note:**

> A short Fanlic....6th of a few
> 
> My mistake are my own.
> 
> -Falling Fast

My hand slides down my body. Over my breasts, short nails drag down my stomach, into my sweatpants. My fingertips graze over my undies, I can’t help the sigh that leaves my lips as I feel how wet I already am. How wet you make me with only thoughts of you. My fingers trace the wet spot as I move them out and back in, under my undies. My fingertips already seeking the pleasure I want...I need. My middle finger starts teasing my clit. Small circles, stopping only to move through my lips, gathering moisture before returning to my clit. My other hand moves up to my breast, squeezing a little too hard, wishing it was your hand instead. My hips move up against my hand as I rub quicker on my clit, wanting this to last and yet needing the climax. I hear a noise and look up. You are standing in there, watching, your lip between your teeth.

“How long...” I start to say. My breathing is a little erratic, my mouth dry as I try to swallow. I blush as my head hits back on the pillow.

“Shh” you tell me as you walk towards me. Your hands move up my legs as you climb up on the bed. “Keep going” you whisper and I suddenly forget how to breathe. Your hands move over my breasts, massaging, as your knees settle over my thigh, one pressing oh so close to the hand that is still in my sweats not moving. My hand reaches up to your neck, pulling your lips closer, our noses touch. My body curves to your hands as you play with my nipples, I moan as the pleasure goes right through me. You slide next to me, leaving your leg over mine, sliding it back and forth. Your tongue darts out, the tip just pecking my bottom lip, teasing, as your hand pushes my jaw to the side. Kissing, nibbling across my jaw, brushing your lips against the shell of my ear. 

“Why did you stop?” your breath hot in my ear, I hear a moan that leaves my lips that I can’t control. 

“I...umm...just...” words have faulted, I can’t even think of a answer as I feel your fingertips on my arm, slowly, moving down over my forearm. I look down to watch your hand move under the waistband of my sweatpants, over my hand, that is currently still. You push your fingers down over mine, makes me slip two fingers in me. My head thrown back as you move your hand on mine, making my fingers move inside me, so slowly. ‘God, you are driving me crazy and you know it.’

“That’s it, baby, so good.” you say against my skin, kissing my neck. Your palm pushes on my hand, making me rub my pussy harder, pushing my fingers in deeper, as my moans get louder. I turn my head, my eyes closed and mouth open. I need to feel your lips on mine. 

“Fuck me, please" I whisper, our mouths almost touching, breathing in my pled. My fingers start to move faster as I feel you slide you hand out. I whimper, my eyes shoot open, looking into yours. 

“Don’t stop” you repeat, as your fingers reach my mouth, plunging them between my lips. I suck hard, the warmth of your skin mixed with the wetness of my arousal, my mind goes blank. You lean forward, pulling your fingers from my mouth and placing your lips on mine. Our tongues lick each other mouths, trying to taste, moans fill the air. My fingers move faster, in and out, hearing how wet I’ve gotten, wanting your hands on me. 

“I’m so close, baby, please” I beg. I plead with you to help me. 

“Keep going, baby, don’t stop. I want you to make yourself come for me.” I feel your lips kiss my collarbone. More kisses followed, downwards until I feel your teeth hold a nipple ever so lightly and then let it go. Your lips kiss it, suck on it, then move to the other one. I ran a fingers through my pussy and groan quietly. "God I'm so wet, so close.” 

I drive my fingers into myself harder, faster as you suck on my nipples, squeezing my breasts as my palm grinds against my clit. 

“Please, oh fuck, yes...” my breathe not reaching my lungs as my orgasm comes, like a wave. Hitting me hard with white lights hovering behind my eyes. My body, flushed with heat, feels like air floating with only you holding me down, safe, not going anywhere. 

As I come down, my breathing settles, my eyes open to see you smiling. 

“What?” I ask, licking my lips, my body jumps on fire just looking at you. 

“Beautiful, just you’re beautiful” you express, my head dips down, heat rushing to my cheeks. Your fingers go to my chin, making me look into your eyes. 

“Beautiful” as your lips touch mine. 

-Falling Fast


End file.
